


With Her

by OpalizedBone



Series: Catradora RPs [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animalistic, Animalistic Traits, Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Exploration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, catra soooort of acts feral? in parts? bc of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: When Catra goes into heat during a sparring session, Adora gets worried for her friend. Neither of them really know what they’re doing, but they manage to figure it out together.~Part 1 in a series of RPs with Aiken <3





	With Her

Catra grinned in triumph as Lonnie hit the training mat with a thud, sent flying by her kick. Her tail swished eagerly through the air, mane standing on end, every nerve alight and senses alert. Her ears swiveled around, listening for her next target, and she spun, raising her arms to block the blow from Adora. 

Suddenly, a sharp tug pulled in her abdomen, behind her navel. Her ears flattened in annoyance, shrugging it off, and she grinned at Adora, trying to play it cool as a wave of warmth suddenly rolled over her--had someone left the window open?

"Hey, Adora," Catra greeted her, circling her new training partner, padding silently over the mat.

Adora rolled her eyes in a friendly manner as the feline greeted her in a very familiar tone, giving her a quick smile. She could somehow sense that something was a little... different from Catra. Since she was close with the catgirl, she was familiar with her body language... But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe Catra was just really focusing this time? After all, Catra usually seemed to be the type who preferred results with very little work. 

There was no time to analyze the other's body language, however, as Adora was concentrating on training; she really wanted to do her best each time, although it was always a little harder with Catra. Adora didn't want to hurt her best friend too much, so she usually went easy on her.

She was silent as she circled the other as well, giving Catra another smile unconsciously. Suddenly she attacked, trying to surprise the other by attempting to grab her torso.

Catra leapt out of the way of Adora's grasp, rolling with the momentum and popping up to one side. She snarled at Adora, focusing more intently than she normally did in combat practice. There was a strange energy beginning to bubble up in her core, and she was finding herself restless, eager to fight.

"That all you got?" Catra taunted her best friend as she closed the distance between them, coming from behind. Her tail lashed behind her, trying to dispel some of the strange extra energy that was building in her.

Adora did her best to keep her balance even when she missed the other, managing to stand up. 

"Less talk, more action, Catra," Adora advised the feline before turning around to face her again, her whole body in a position ready to fight. She stayed anything but still, even her panting sounding determined. But unlike the other, it was all adrenaline and not restlessness.

Catra was swift without a doubt, and Adora knew that she was good at dodging attacks. She needed to do something cunning to actually hit her, otherwise it would just be too repetitive. So Adora stroke again, but purposefully missing this time, only to do a sudden turn towards the other from the side.

Catra took the bait, leaping out of the way of the fake strike and directly into the path of the true punch, something she would never fall for under any other circumstances. She cried out, off-balance, and stumbled backwards, panting.

Her mouth was dry; she licked her lips. Her ears flattened as she growled, watching Adora warily through widened pupils. She couldn't seem to cool down; her panting continued, her tail flicking, and her claws unsheathed from her fingertips. She kept them sheathed while training with Adora, but she barely noticed as they extended. Beads of sweat prickled her brow, and she snarled again. There was a painful tightness building in her abdomen, and she took another step backwards, ears flicking.

Adora quickly noticed the other's reaction, immediately stopping. She hadn't hit that hard, had she? Catra usually didn't react that strongly, and she was usually good at enduring hits from her. At least that's what Adora had understood.

As important as all the training was for Adora, her best friend had even more value to her. So she quickly knelt down, inching closer to Catra. Her face looked almost scared, wondering what even happened...

"Catra?" she asked, a mild panic in her tone as she leaned closer, trying to see if the other got any bad injuries. The other seemed much more quiet than usual, maybe even a little... Feral? Would that even be possible?

Catra shrank back from Adora with a hiss, panic beginning to settle in her bones. She'd only felt this once before, and it had been a horrible, painful week of self-isolation. Her ears flickered uncertainly; should she leave? Try to finish the session? She wasn't sure how this worked, or even what it was, exactly, and the unknown scared her.

Adora backed up a little as the other hissed, completely confused. Catra's reaction felt... Odd. The usual teasing and smug smiles were replaced by hissing and aggressiveness - something that Adora wasn't used to from the other. Not in a situation like this, at least.

But Catra hated showing weakness in front of others, especially Adora, so she began edging towards the door of the training room, teeth bared.

"Catra, wait!" Adora yelled after the other. She got up hesitantly, starting to run in order to stop the other. Adora felt like it was all her fault. (Obviously she had no idea what Catra was actually feeling - or what was even going on inside her mind - and that it had nothing to do with Adora. Technically.)

"I didn't mean to hit that hard!" she added as the tried to catch up with the other, still thinking this all had something to do with the training itself. She ignored all her other friends yelling after her, trying to focus on Catra.

Catra fled down the hallway, her every instinct telling her to get away, to hide, to evade, to hunker down. She scrabbled for purchase on the tiles before tearing down the hallway, her entire body on fire, her skin feeling too hot and tight, restrictive. Suddenly, another instinct reared its head--stop, submit, roll over, let Adora win. She ignored that instinct, running faster, and gathered her muscles, leaping up into the rafters. 

There, she retreated into the gloom that perpetually loomed over the Horde until it hid her from view, reducing her to a pair of mismatched glowing eyes, watching for any sign of Adora. Her tail flicked without her say-so, ears straining for any sound from the other.

Adora kept running after the other, looking around and trying to see any sign of her friend. She felt so worried, just wanting to give her a big hug and assure that everything was fine. That she was safe. 

There was nothing but the cold, metallic floors and walls of the hallway as far as the eye could see, so Adora eventually slowed down. She kept walking forward, having a feeling that she'd find the other eventually. Catra usually didn't go that far - unless they were breaking the rules together. But as long as Catra was alone, she would stay nearby. Right? So she should be somewhere...

"Catra?" Adora called the other, trying to look out for any potential hiding places. "There's no one but me, please come out..."

Catra watched as Adora walked under her hiding space and slowed to a stop, her nostrils flaring as she scented her friend; musk, sweat, something sharp and sweet. A low hiss escaped her as the pain in her stomach worsened.

"Go--go away, Adora," Catra eventually called out. Her voice came out hoarse and rasping, some stranger's voice instead of her own. She licked her dry lips. "I'm...I'm sick."

Adora stopped as she heard the familiar voice, turning to see where the sound was coming from.

"Sick?" she repeated, worry clear in her tone. At least she hadn't hit too hard. "Well, hiding there isn't really going to make you feel better any time soon," she hummed, shaking her head, "Come here, let's get you somewhere where you can rest!" She clearly wasn't going to just go away, how could she? Obviously she wanted to look after her, like they had promised each other a long time ago. And she definitely wasn't going to break that promise now. So she just spread her arms for the other, determined to help her.

"I--I don't think that's a good idea..." Catra stammered, her voice wavering. Her body was tense, sweat rolling down her hairline, and she wished she could take off her jumpsuit to feel some cooler air on her skin. "I could be...um. Contagious."

Another pulse wailed through her core, and Catra couldn't hold back her whimper. This time, it wasn't only pain. It was...want? Desire? Desire for what? Catra shook her head, confused. Her thoughts felt muddy.

"Then we'll be sick together," Adora replied with a determined smile. Honestly? Like any other person in the Horde, she would prefer not to be sick and would always hide had she gotten sick. But with Catra? That would be a whole other thing. Hiding with her would be a lot better than having to hide all alone. They could just be close to each other, not even having to say a word.

As she heard the other's whine, her worries came back immediately. 

"Are you... Are you in pain?" she asked, sounding a little nervous. Could it be something really serious? It definitely wasn't just a harmful little cold, was it?

Catra would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so distracted; Adora the savior, as always. She weighed her options, trying to ignore whatever stupid little voice in her head that was screaming at her to jump into Adora's arms and bury her head in her neck.

"I'm not--" she cut herself off as another wave of pain and want washed over her, groaning. She clutched at her uniform, panting, wanting to be somewhere safe and private. Slowly, carefully, Catra climbed down from the rafters, crouching next to the wall because her legs didn't seem to want to stand straight. Her claws were still out, and she eyed Adora warily, tail flicking.

Adora immediately approached Catra, putting a hand on the other's forehead gently and carefully. Catra flinched when Adora touched her forehead, flattening her ears. 

"You do feel awfully hot," she mumbled with a worried look, eyeing the catgirl from head to toe. She had no idea what kind of sickness the other could've caught. But she really hoped it wasn't anything serious.

She took the other's hand without thinking further, feeling the other's claws on her skin. Trying not to question it too much, she started pulling the other with her to take her to someplace safe. She didn't realize the other would probably struggle to stay up, let alone walk.

When Adora pulled her up and started walking, Catra stumbled after her, nearly falling.

"Adora--wait--" Catra gasped, trying to grab onto the other girl. Her tail swung wildly, searching for balance. Adora's touch on her skin felt like fire, everything electric.

The blonde stopped as the other asked, turning around to look at Catra. 

"You really don't look well at all," she frowned. She had simply no clue that some of Catra's reactions were actually caused by Adora herself. She didn't realize a simple touch could make the other feel...  _ odd _ ...

Adora put her arms around the other girl's hips as gently as possible, trying not to touch the aggressively swinging tail, lifting her a little so she could lean against Adora's shoulder. She thought carrying Catra would help her, in case her legs were sore.

Catra couldn't stop the undignified whine that slipped free at Adora's grasp, her knees buckling into the other's hold. She whimpered, panting, her face feeling like it was on fire, and wrapped her arm shakily around Adora's shoulder.

"I--uh--" Catra began, not entirely sure what she was trying to say. Her entire body thrummed with energy and heat, and it felt like she was going to explode. "Please, Adora." She didn't even know what she was asking for.

Despite being surprised by the other's reaction, Adora thought Catra was just feeling a little dizzy from the sickness. 

"We'll get there soon," she assured the other as she carried the other towards a more private place. She kept holding Catra close while trying to find an empty room for them.

After a while of searching, Adora fortunately noticed an older storeroom. Without hesitation, she stepped in, closing the door after them. Unable to let go of Catra, she kept holding her friend close to her.

"No one's here," she whispered, looking around just in case. But the room was empty and dusty. Perhaps not the best environment for someone who's sick, but Catra wasn't really sick, was she?

"I..." Catra began, then let her voice drift off. Another wave of pain rolled over her, and she groaned, gripping Adora harder. She laid her head on Adora's shoulder, panting desperately. She was so hot, so very hot.

Stepping back, she unbuckled her mask and belts, dropping them on the floor, and then sank back against the wall, beginning to tug at the collar of her suit, trying to get it off.

Adora watched the other with a dumbfounded expression, completely oblivious of what was happening.

"Are you... feeling hot?" she asked, watching the other. She realized there were no blankets nearby, so she couldn't wrap the other neatly like a cat burrito. "When I have been sick, I have gotten burning hot at first and then freezing cold afterwards..." she explained, trying to warn the other about taking all her clothes off. Although she felt like helping Catra, the catgirl was clearly struggling.

Words had abandoned Catra for the time being, and she simply nodded desperately, whimpering rather pathetically. Her mouth hung open as she panted, and a drop of sweat rolled down her temple. She felt like she had soaked through her pants with it already, strangely enough.

The only other time this...sickness...had happened, Catra hadn't known what was happening. She'd hidden away in an air vent in panic, and spent a few days in there, trying to sleep for the most part. When the weird, hot energy had gotten to be too much, she'd resorted to scratching her arms, trying to distract herself. It had eventually passed, and she'd explained her absence with having gotten lost in the woods, and the wounds were from branches. It had been a flimsy excuse, but she couldn't tell anyone about how horrible she'd felt. Showing any weakness in the Horde was despicable. 

Catra whined again, trying to peel her suit off, without much luck. She felt like she couldn't think straight.

Adora started peeling off the other's top, hands sweaty and shaking. She didn't even know why, but seeing the other shirtless was making her cheeks warm and dark. What even was so flustering about this? She knew Catra!

After managing to get the top off, Adora couldn't help but stare at the other. Catra's skin was fuzzy and felt nice... The stripes on her back looked absolutely gorgeous. Obviously this wasn't the first time Adora saw those, but she really paid attention to them this time. She couldn't stop herself from touching the other's fur, petting Catra's back slowly and gently. 

Her hand was still sweaty and gross, which made her feel a little embarrassed. Her free hand wandered towards Catra's leggings. She brushed the texture with her thumb, swallowing loudly and nervously. 

Catra arched her back into Adora’s touch, leaning into her hand. It soothed some of the ache that was growing in her abdomen, and she shuffled closer to Adora, her tail absentmindedly wrapping around her thigh.

"Are... Are you still hot?" she asked, trying her hardest to stop herself from just pulling the leggings down. She didn't even fully understand why she wanted to do that. There was a weird aching in her chest, which made her wonder if she had gotten the same sickness already.

“Mm...” Catra moaned, a low purr starting in her throat. She wasn’t sure what she was doing; all she knew was that being near Adora felt better than being alone, felt like it was helping whatever this illness was. She rubbed her cheek over Adora’s shoulder with another soft purr, mouth open, panting. Her claws were stuck in Adora’s top as she clutched the other girl closer to her.

Since the feline still felt hot and her response sounded like agreeing, Adora thought taking the leggings off would help her. She carefully pulled them down with one hand while wrapping the other around Catra tightly, wanting to hold her closer. Catra's purring was a sound that always relaxed Adora and made her happy... But right now she still felt flustered and awkward, and still had no idea why. Feeling the other's skin and seeing her like...  _ that _ worsened the aching in her chest. And that wasn't the only weird feeling she had at that moment...

She somehow felt like... Cuddling her. But something... Even more than that. Something she wasn't entirely sure of. Her hand travelled closer to Catra's face, grabbing her chin as gently as possible. She leaned closer, just letting her feelings control her as she pressed her lips against Catra's.

There. That felt better, cooled some of the fire burning in Catra’s chest. She gripped Adora’s shirt by the shoulders, pulling her in closer. She tilted her head so their noses weren’t squashed together, and the movement slotted their lips together, her bottom lip against the seam of Adora’s mouth.

Adora wrapped both of her arms around Catra as she kept kissing. It relieved some of the aching, but it also left her wanting... Something more. Catra's lips were soft and felt wonderful against Adora's mouth...

Catra whimpered, pressing closer to Adora, feeling her bare fur press against the other’s clothes. She was frustrated, annoyed at the fact that she was naked while Adora was not, and she began to fiddle with the buckle of Adora’s belts.

“Okay?” she pulled away to ask, because even if words had all but abandoned her, she wanted to check with Adora first.

She nodded at the other with a smile, assuring that it was alright. After all, it would only be fair. Plus... Adora actually wanted that. She leaned her head against Catra's shoulder while trying to give her some better access to her clothing, breathing heavily in excitement.

Catra’s hands shook and her fingers fumbled as she undid Adora’s belt and got to work on her jacket. She might’ve scratched Adora, she wasn’t sure, but she was too focused on seeing the other girl to really care.

Adora could feel the other's claws but honestly? She didn't mind. On the contrary, it actually felt nice somehow. Because it felt so much more... intimate when there was just the two of them. And they weren't even training.

Once Adora stood in nothing but her bottoms and compression bra, Catra pawed at her leggings with a whine. Her knees were trembling, not wanting to stand up straight, and she had to fight to stay standing, her tail flicking to find balance. Her brain was screaming at her to find someplace soft to lay down with Adora, and her eyes darted around the room.

In the corner of the stockroom was a pile of old fabric tarps or covers of some kind—not exactly what she had in mind, but better than nothing. She made her way over, movements jerky and uncoordinated, and pulled the pile out, flipping and fluffing the tarps to form a nest of sorts. There, she sat and stared up at Adora with round eyes, pleading with her expression.

She watched as the other built the nest for them. She felt a little confused, but obviously approached Catra, sitting as close to her as possible. She leaned closer, giving the top of Catra's head a gentle kiss while touching the feline's fuzzy cheeks gently. Even though her movements seemed sweet and innocent, Catra could probably feel some sort of... neediness in them.

Catra nuzzled up to Adora, needing to be as close as possible. She pawed as her, pressing her mouth to her shoulder, her neck, her cheek. Eventually, her lips landed on Adora’s, and she kissed her, pressed as close as possible, curled around her like a blanket. Adora was soft and smooth, contrasting against Catra’s fur, short and fuzzy in most places but long and thick in others, particularly her joints, spine, and in a line down from her navel.

Catra whined into Adora’s mouth, clawing at her leggings, practically shredding them in her haste to get them off. She’d forgotten the other girl wore boots, and her state of mind made it hard to think straight—when the leggings got caught around Adora’s shins, she hissed in frustration and anger, abandoning the task to mouth at Adora’s shoulder, lounging atop her in an effort to get more contact.

The blonde girl decided to help the other, kicking her boots off and her pants with them.

“I need...” Catra trailed off, unsure of what she needed. All she could think about was getting closer, feeling more of Adora. She growled in pain and frustrated annoyance, nipping Adora’s shoulder.

Adora let out a quiet moan as she felt the other's mouth, enjoying the attention. It felt wet and warm, and the feeling of Catra's sharp fangs against her bare skin felt blissful. When Catra's mouth pressed against hers, she kissed back without hesitation, never wanting to stop. One hand stayed around the catgirl's cheek while the other wandered around, feeling her body and eventually starting to scratch the base of Catra's tail to make her feel good.

Adora's breath hitched in her throat as Catra kept giving her shoulder all the attention. She gently moved Catra's face towards her neck, wanting to feel the other's teeth there. 

"What do you need?" she whispered. Whatever Catra asked, Adora would like to provide it for her without hesitation.

Catra bit at Adora's neck, cuddling up against her as much as possible, wrapping her legs around one of Adora's and pulling the girl in by her waist. She growled against her throat, agitated, and arched her back at the feeling of Adora's fingers at the base of her spine. It felt so good, tingles of pleasure sparking in her core from that scratching motion, and she moaned low in her throat.

"I don't--I don't know--" Catra panted, her hips rising to get more friction at the base of her tail. "That--that feels--yeah..."

She went back to Adora's neck, biting and nibbling at the skin there, sucking hard enough to make bruises blossom on the tanned skin. She clawed at Adora's back, trying to pull her closer. Whimpers fell from her mouth as the petting caused something warm and tight to coil in her core, something ardent and  _ wanting _ .

Adora moaned, the aching in her chest had slowly been replaced by a warm, almost burning feeling between her legs. That made her wonder whether Catra's sickness was something completely different... Something neither of them fully understood yet.

The need she felt became stronger and stronger each passing second. Adora grabbed Catra around her shoulders, gently and slowly pushing the other girl down to lie on her back, while Adora was on top of Catra herself, their bodies pressed against each other. She had loved the affection around her neck, and she wanted to make the other feel as good as she had. She bit as hard as she could with her blunt teeth, sucking to leave a mark as well. For once she didn't even think about the consequences, she just did what her heart wanted to. She somehow had a strong urge to almost service the other, wanting to please Catra and make her feel good.

Catra let out a moan as Adora caged her in from above and sucked at her neck, pulling her down as much as possible. It was strange, to have this sudden need for Adora to be on top, but everything in her was screaming at her to submit. She listened to her instincts and raised her head, panting, baring her throat. 

She let her hands follow the curves of Adora’s body, tracing the bottom of her bra and then pawing at her chest. She wasn’t...entirely sure what she was doing, although she was starting to have a bit of an inkling what her body was demanding. It took longer to realize than perhaps it should have, but her brain was foggy and no one in the horde had talked to her about, well,  _ anything _ . All she knew was that the burning had coalesced between her legs, desperate. She didn’t know what she was doing, but at least it was a direction to work towards, rather than blindly rolling around in her self-made nest.

“Adora...” she breathed, cupping Adora’s chest and finding her nipples were hard.

Adora kept biting and marking Catra's neck, only stopping to moan quietly when she felt the other's hand around her chest. The aching she had felt earlier had been relieved immediately the second she got to touch the other.

Catra had always been her best and closest friend, but Adora had been thinking about their relationship lately. She had felt that there could be something even deeper between them - but she had no idea what would even be deeper than being close friends. The Horde didn't teach them about relationships, not even platonic ones really. That made it all much harder - Adora wanted to do  _ something _ with Catra. But what could it possibly be? It was a confusing, yet exciting feeling.

For now she tried to do what felt most natural. Adora cupped Catra's breasts, just like the other girl was touching her. She concentrated on how they felt, enjoying how Catra's nipples felt against the skin of her hands. Adora slowly moved one hand towards Catra's thighs, already sensing how warm the other was down there. Adora was breathing heavily as she gently touched Catra between her legs, just wanting to feel her. The other was wet, just like Adora herself. She blushed, unable to look the other in the eyes. She needed to do  _ something _ to Catra - and herself. 

Catra  _ keened _ when Adora’s hand slipped between her legs. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as pleasure shot up her spine. She cried out hoarsely, the feeling indescribable even though they both still had their under-garments on. She had soaked through hers, and they clung to her like a second skin.

“Shit!” Catra gasped, her hips raising to meet Adora’s hand. 

Adora turned to look at Catra with starry eyes. That reaction wasn't what she expected, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"So that felt good, huh?" she asked half teasingly, half lovingly. There was no reason to tease any further, though, so Adora kept going instead. 

Catra dragged her hand down, intent on thrusting it between Adora’s legs, when she remembered her claws. Sheathing them usually came so naturally to her, able to pull them in so easily, but in her frenzied state she couldn’t make the tendons work right.

Catra gave a frustrated growl and clung to Adora’s back, shoving her thigh up between Adora’s legs instead. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was all she could do in their current position. She buried her head in Adora’s shoulder, licking over her skin with a rough tongue, and purred at the heat she felt Adora giving off. She rocked her hips again, seeking friction and hoping the motion felt good to Adora, too.

Adora moaned above her, her movements stuttering.

She clutched the edge of Catra's undies desperately, starting to pull them down. Her movements were anything but slow. Feeling how wet and needy Catra was made her desperate to continue. To make it more fair, she immediately pulled her boxers down and shucked her bra off as well. She gave the feline a quick kiss on her mouth before moving down a little to fully reach Catra's crotch with her hand.

She slipped her hand between Catra's thighs, rubbing her slit with two fingers. 

"How does this feel?" she asked just to make sure, even though Catra was clearly blissed.

“I—I—“ Catra stuttered, her thoughts scattered at the feeling of Adora’s fingers slipping through her slick folds. “Adora, shit—“

Clutching Adora by her waist, Catra pulled the girl down as she rocked up, thrusting her thigh against Adora’s heated center. Once Adora had started a rhythm, she buried her face in Adora’s neck, biting and nipping at her throat. Her eyes stung, and she realized she was dangerously close to crying.

“Please, Adora, I need—“ she cut herself off with a strangled noise as Adora’s fingers slipped over a hard nub near the top of her slit that sent a burst of pleasure crashing over her. “Th-there!”

Adora circled her index and middle fingers around the bud at the top of Catra's slit, realizing how sensitive it was considering the other's reactions. 

"R-right here?" she whispered, stammering at the feeling of Catra's thigh between her legs. She was basically dripping down there... But she wanted to help Catra first before focusing on herself. After all, they came here to help Catra in the first place. Or that's what Adora thought, wanting to make Catra's feelings the priority.

So she slowly and steadily moved down, settling her head between Catra's legs, following her instinct to taste. She licked her lips quickly before giving Catra's folds a quick lick, soon starting to suck the bud gently yet needily.

Catra cried out, arching her back and grabbing Adora’s hair to steady herself as warm, wet suction enveloped her. She felt like she was on a hair-trigger, ready to fall over some invisible cliff.

Adora's eyes were closed as she kept going, only wanting to feel all the sensations. Catra's voice... The feel of her claws... It all felt unbelievable. She never even realized how much she had wanted to experience something like this with Catra.

“Adora!” Catra groaned, scratching at her scalp. “I need—I feel...empty—I need...”

She opened one eye when she heard the other's pleads. She freed her mouth for a moment, looking up at her as she slowly slid two fingers inside Catra, keeping them there. 

"Like... this?" she mumbled awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do.

"Ye-yeah," Catra panted, pulling her head back down. She wriggled her hips, causing Adora's fingers to move, and she cried out. "Move--move your fingers..." she added, rocking her hips. "It feels g-good."

Catra knew that Adora was just as lost as she was, but whatever was happening felt amazing. The heat that was consuming her was burning brighter, but she sensed that it was heading towards an end, something that would bring her relief. Adora's fingers and her mouth felt like heaven on her core, and she never wanted to stop.

Adora simply nodded while biting her lower lip. She felt even wetter herself, if that was even possible. But the noises escaping from Catra's lips were music to Adora's ears. She simply couldn't get enough.

She started thrusting her fingers back and forth, enjoying the warm feeling inside of Catra. She kept thrusting, finally finding a perfect rhythm - not too fast, but not too slowly. 

“Is this good?" she whispered with a smile. She wanted to make Catra feel as good as possible, so she brought her mouth back to the bud that made Catra keen. 

"Fuck--Adora--" Catra gasped, rocking her hips up to Adora. She could feel the way her core was clenching around Adora's fingers, desperate to release the fullness building within her. She was operating on instinct, and pulled Adora up to bury her face in Adora's shoulder, careful not to disturb her hand's position.

Curling her back, Catra kept the contact between them as she bit and sucked at Adora's neck, scratching at her back. A desperate want for something  _ more  _ gripped her, and she turned her head, exposing her throat.

"B-bite," Catra pleaded brokenly, pulling Adora's face to her neck by the hair. She grabbed Adora's wrist to force her rhythm to become harder, faster. "Rougher."

Adora immediately obliged, biting Catra's neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. She moaned against the other's neck. Catra's claws felt surprisingly good against her skin...

She sped up her fingers, thrusting with more force to get as deep as possible, using the whole length of her fingers. She carefully added her ring finger in as well, wanting to fill Catra.

Catra moaned at the stretch, holding Adora’s head against her neck. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall, afraid at what lay at the bottom.

Adora’s palm pressed against her and Catra’s whole body shuddered, her back arching off the tarps. She cried out, the tension in her limbs coiling tightly. Her core clenched around Adora’s thrusting fingers, and the tips of her fingers dug into her front wall. That bit of pain is what finally did her in, some deeply-buried instinct carrying her over the edge.

“Adora!” Catra cried as the tension exploded in a supernova of bliss, waves of pleasure suffusing her form. She moaned into Adora’s shoulder as she trembled, mouthing along her neck and throat. “Adora...”

Adora let go of Catra's neck for a second. 

"Catra..." she whispered with a smile on her lips. "Does that feel good?" she asked with a smile, even though Catra's sounds and reactions pretty much answered that already. But she wanted to make sure, and she wanted to know everything Catra hoped she'd do.

The blonde girl still kept thrusting, fast and intense. Her hand was starting to get a little tired, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She knew she should keep going.

Catra shuddered as Adora kept going, her walls clenching. She whimpered as her second crest was wrenched from her, shivering and crying out. Her muscles gave out and she collapsed onto the tarps, panting and limp.

“Adora...” Catra rasped, her voice hoarse from her screams. “I want...I need to touch you.”

Her claws were still stubbornly refusing to retreat, so she instead tried to wiggle her way down, grasping Adora’s hips, intent on tasting her.

Adora pulled her fingers out carefully when she felt the other's hand on her hips. She awkwardly moved closer, settling down on her knees so Catra was between her legs. 

She leaned down a little to scratch Catra behind her ear. 

"You okay down there?" she asked, trying to sound confident. In reality she still was a flustered mess who couldn't wait for them to continue. But she still wanted to make sure the other was doing okay... She seemed so...  _ exhausted _ .

“Want...wanna taste,” Catra managed to get out. It wasn’t that she was  _ exhausted _ , really—but she was having trouble forming words. Her body didn’t want to listen to her; her claws wouldn’t retract, her tail kept whipping back and forth, her fur was on end, and now she couldn’t even speak properly. It was frustrating, to say the least.

“Please,” Catra whined, gently tugging on Adora’s hips. She licked her lips; Adora smelled  _ so fucking good, _ all musk and spice and tart sweetness, and she was salivating, aching to have Adora in her mouth.

Adora smiled at Catra lovingly, nodding. "Of course," she whispered gently before sitting on Catra's face, careful not to crush the other. She bit her lower lip, face still blushing.

Even though Adora wasn’t sick like Catra, she still felt somehow... desperate and needy for the other's touch. She didn't fully understand what these feelings meant, neither the physical nor the emotional ones, but that didn't matter right now. Exploring Catra's body and feeling her had felt so incredible. Catra was so beautiful and felt so soft, yet still tough. And Adora couldn't wait for Catra to touch her the same way... It was an exciting feeling.

Catra used her hold on Adora's hips to keep her steady as she met her dripping folds with her tongue, cleaning up the lines of slick where she'd overflowed. She moaned into her as the flavor melted across her tongue, mismatched eyes slipping nearly shut in rapture.

Her rough, nubbled tongue slipped and slid over Adora before finding the hard bud at the top of her slit, lapping feverishly at the sensitive nub, dragging the rough surface of her tongue over it again and again. She glanced up at Adora and purred, careful to keep her sharp fangs out of the way.

Adora couldn't hold back a moan the moment she felt Catra's rough tongue. Well, she wasn't even trying to stay quiet - Catra's noises had turned her on, so she wanted to let Catra hear herself as well.

"Shit," she huffed, despite usually trying not to use such words. Even though Catra's tongue felt a little weird, Adora had to admit she enjoyed the feeling, especially on her most sensitive parts. It was something she had never felt before - something she never could've even dreamed about. But right now? She didn't want it to stop. Her breath was becoming more and more shaky, and she found it harder and harder to stay still. She tried to push herself more against Catra's mouth, wanting more. "Catra..."

Catra moaned in response, rocking Adora against her tongue and allowing her to start up a rolling motion with her hips. She watched Adora's face, drinking in her pleasure, sucking her bud and rolling it with her rough tongue. Her ears were pricked forward, straining to catch every single noise Adora made. 

Snagging one of Adora's hands, she brought it to her head, threading the fingers into her mane, and then grabbed her thighs again, sinking her claws into soft flesh in her eagerness. She purred louder, loving every fucking second of Adora being on her face.

Adora began to caress Catra's scalp with one hand, occasionally pulling the mane a little. She scratched behind her ear a little when she had the space in her mind to think to do so. She used her other hand to try to keep her balance, not wanting them to stop.

Her eyes were shut and cheeks warm, sweet noises escaping her lips every time she felt a motion from Catra's tongue. She opened one eye to look at the other girl, immediately feeling that same aching in her chest as before. She didn't know what this feeling she had for her best friend was - and this moment right here wasn't helping it at all.

"Catra, you're..." she managed to stutter between her moans, "...beautiful..."

"Mm," Catra gruffed, unwilling to give up Adora's sweet taste for even a moment. She tilted her head to capture her bud and suck, being careful not to scrape sensitive flesh with her razor teeth. She could feel more warmth suffuse her face as she blushed even harder at Adora's words, moaning into her core.

She stared up at Adora, burning gaze taking in the beautiful body and face above her. Her own heart was pounding, warmth rushing through her entire body, and a strange jittery feeling jumped through her stomach. She felt a surge of affection for the girl above her, and tried her best to convey it with her expression.

Adora stared right back, unable to get over how beautiful Catra looked. And the way Catra was looking at her... It made her heart  _ melt _ .

All she wanted to do was to kiss Catra right that moment, right there. But she didn't want to get up just yet - Catra seemed to be determined to continue, and Adora didn't want that sensation between her legs to stop just yet. So she moved both of her hands behind both of Catra's ears, scratching there to make the other feel good. Although it became harder and harder, Adora felt like she was going to burst any second now. She was so close...

Catra purred against Adora, flicking her nubbled tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves she had trapped between her lips. She abandoned Adora’s nub for a moment to duck down and gather more of that delicious liquid heat that dripped from her entrance, and then lapped her way back up to her nub. She suckled sweetly, flicking and tapping her tongue, yearning for the other’s release. Catra pulled Adora against her face harder, her claws digging into her thighs, and moaned.

It didn't take long until the blonde girl released, pulling Catra's hair and trying her hardest to keep her balance. She felt a blissful, tingling feeling all over her body, seeing stars and feeling slightly dizzy. She didn't even think her body could have feelings like these... And to think Catra was the one making her feel like this... It made her blush.

As the tremors died down, she slowly moved down, still on top of Catra. 

Catra gently licked up Adora’s release, then welcomed her into her embrace with open arms.

Adora stared into Catra’s mismatched eyes for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the other and burying her face in Catra's neck.

"Catra," she whispered lovingly against the other's skin. Had she had the ability to purr like the other, she'd definitely be purring right now.

Catra  _ did _ purr as she wrapped the other girl in her arms, tail curling around her waist.

“You’re beautiful, Adora,” Catra murmured, rubbing her back gently.

Adora smiled dorkily with a blush, lifting her upper body a bit so she could take a better look at Catra's face. She moved her hand to pet Catra's fuzzy cheek, enjoying how it felt. 

"You too, Catra," she said.

She kept staring, fully concentrating on the catgirl and paying attention to every little detail on her face. After a while she spoke again. 

"Are you feeling better now?" She was worried about the others wondering where the two had gone... But she didn't want to leave just yet. She and Catra rarely got to be together privately. They always had other around them. So the moment felt so special...

“I...I think so,” Catra said slowly. She could still feel that desperate heat inside her, but it was muted, buried beneath layers of satisfaction and content. Perhaps it would come back later; she really had no idea.

With a sigh, Catra pulled Adora closer to her and curled around her, burying her face in Adora’s hair.

“Thank you.” Her voice was quiet and muffled; she hated showing weakness, and the way she had acted was beginning to embarrass her now that she wasn’t caught in the moment.

Adora smiled and held the other tighter and closer to her, enjoying the warmness and the other's scent... She felt like she could stay like this forever. She still felt the... weird, aching feeling, still not knowing what it was. And holding Catra closer helped it, but also made the aching... stronger? Did that even make sense?

"It was... amazing," she mumbled, a little shyness in her voice, "I didn't know we could... feel anything like that..." She had a feeling that Catra wasn't sick, but she honestly had no idea what else it could be. She herself didn't have it, nor had she caught it from the other despite having a very close physical contact with her. Although she did feel... Something. Something mostly emotional... But with a physical aspect to it as well.

Catra purred harder as she cuddled closer to Adora, yawning toothily. She snuggled her head against her and sighed.

“Can we...do it again sometime? Maybe?” Catra mumbled, her voice quiet. “You know, if you want to...”

Adora's face lit up after the other's question, looking at Catra with starry eyes. 

"Yes..!" she simply said, determination and excitement in her tone.

Even though she wasn't even sure what it was that they just did, she somehow felt like they had only scratched the surface. She was sure there was something... even more to it. And she wanted to explore this strange new world with Catra.

“Cool,” Catra said, trying to play it off smooth. She pulled Adora in for a kiss, lips sliding against hers sweetly. Then she cuddled in against her, exhausted, wanting to sleep. She had a strange feeling that the desperation from before might come back, and she didn’t want to be around anyone else if it did.

Adora kissed back with a smile on her lips, then kissing Catra's forehead. She soon fell asleep, feeling content and safe enough around the other. 

Obviously this wasn't the first nor the last time they've slept together, but it was a whole different thing when they were both naked without a proper bed. But Catra's purrs and soft fur relaxed the blonde girl, who was still blushing even in her sleep.

Catra purred as she too fell asleep, lithe body relaxing against the other and a sweet sigh escaping her. For the first time in a long time, reality was finally better than her dreams.

Adora held Catra close to her during the whole night, unwilling to let go. Even when she was asleep, she kept snuggling the other, wrapping her arms around tighter around the feline.

Even though they always slept close to each other, they had never really been this close. 

-

When Adora finally woke up, she really had to check a couple of times that this all was indeed real.

She smiled and moved her hand to scratch her best friend behind her ear. 

"Catra?" she whispered, wondering if the other was awake.

“Mrrrrp?” Catra made a little surprised purring noise as she was woken up by a gentle scratch behind her ear, then yawned, her barbed tongue lolling out between pointed canines. Shaking her head with another “mrrp” sound, Catra blinked sleepily at Adora, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Mornin,” she mumbled, voice raspy from sleep. Then she rolled over onto Adora, covering her like a warm, fuzzy blanket. Her tail wrapped lazily around one of Adora’s wrists, and she buried her head in her neck, purring contentedly. Her thoughts were still blurry with sleep, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and snuggle for a few more minutes.

Adora laughed lovingly at the purring sounds, finding them really adorable. Her heart was still pounding when she looked at Catra.

She welcomed the catgirl with open arms, cuddling her back gently. Catra indeed made her feel warmer - and safe. She moved her free hand to scratch the base of Catra's tail.

Adora was breathing calmly, her eyes closed and a big smile on her lips. She felt almost  _ euphoric _ ... And she could hardly wait for all the things she'd experience with Catra...

Catra purred deeply as Adora scratched her, feeling deeply content with the world. She knew that they’d have to get themselves together and go back to the rest of the Horde sooner or later, but for now she was perfectly happy curled up with her friend...or something more than friend. Their relationship was new and confusing, but Catra couldn’t imagine life without Adora; whatever life threw at them, they’d tackle it together.

Always.


End file.
